guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Theater of Pain
Theater of Pain is Bedman's Instant Kill, which first appeared in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. Bedman traps his opponent in a movie theater where they witness their worst fears from the stage. Bedman watches them from the seats and claps after his victims become overwhelmed by a horror-type "bad end." Variations Reactions * Self: ** "3. 1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 502884 1971" ** "If explication is evil, then humanity is evil!" ** "N-No...! I can be certain of NOTHING in this world... too many variables to solve the equations! This must be... HELL!" * Sol: ** "Damn... a trap?!" ** "No... I don't want to see that!" ** "Don't! Stop it!" * Ky: ** "This can't be happening...! WHY NOW!?" ** "" ** "" * May: ** "J-Johnny!!" ** "This can't be happening..." ** "" * Faust: ** "This-This can't be happening! The patient was just stable!" ** "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!" ** "A-A hair growth supplement... No, perhaps a viral treatment!" * Potemkin: ** "Broken again... That's the 12,834th..." ** "I...could have prevented it?" ** "" * Chipp: ** "I-I never had that kind of strength...!" ** "" ** "" * Zato: ** "Should I have abandoned...? No, it doesn't matter." ** "" ** "" * Millia: ** "Sh-Should I... destroy myself instead?" ** "" ** "" * Axl: ** "Nuoooooooooooooaaaaaaaaah! Stop! That never happened!" ** "" ** "" * Baiken: ** "Stop! What the hell are you doing!?" ** "I remember that face, I REMEMBER!!!" ** "I welcome hell with open arms..." * Johnny: ** "Th-The sun is so beautiful...Not that it matters." ** "Hey... you weren't a woman?" ** "" * Venom: ** "L-Lord Zato...!" ** "" ** "" * Jam: ** "A black umbrella...? What are you doing here?" ** "You no admit you no have money!" ** "The dragon is still alive. Our dinner!" * Dizzy: ** "Do Gears not have a choice to live...?" ** "Y-You mean a quiche isn't... a dessert?" ** "I have no intention of hurting you!" * Slayer: ** "Sharon, calm down! Sh-She's only a friend...!" ** "We could have fought side-by-side. But I feared that wouldn't save you..." ** "" * I-No: ** "Am I supposed to see something...?" ** "Yeah, uh, they were dicks anyway so..." ** "Who... who the hell am I?" * Sin: ** "There're 1000 birds in that bush but my hands are empty..." ** "" ** "" * Ramlethal: ** "...Boring." ** "...What?" ** "Mother... you'll have grown antennae.." * Leo: ** "Don't you die on me! That's an order!" ** "How many times must I tell you? No pickles!" ** "He's surpassed me?! No! I refuse to believe it!" * Elphelt: ** "No Mother, please! Stop! I...I can't...!" ** "" ** "" * Jack-O': ** "If you look in too deep, even you will regret it." ** "You're taking this alibi thing way too seriously..." ** "Yes. Life is the truth and also 48." * Raven: ** "No one... No one can recognize me!" ** "Even death is a luxury I do not have!" ** "My reservations...!" * Haehyun: ** "I-I have no bowel movement-!" ** "If only I had used all my strength...!" ** "From today onwards, I shall live as a man!" * Answer: ** "How can one provide for their family without a little stealing!?" ** "Who the hell set these prices!?" ** "You're going to price this ancient ukiyo-e?" Gallery GGXrd Theater of Pain 2.png|Bad End. Navigation Category:Instant Kills